


To Say I Love You

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Valentines Day!, Multi, This is for my Valentine Lumi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Angel has never been this happy. If you had told him fifty years ago he would be this happy he would have laughed then shot you with his tommy gun.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Cuddles and Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Valentine Lumi!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Valentine+Lumi%21).



> This is a gift to Lumi thanks to the Radiodust Server Valentine's Event!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel needs cuddles and Alastor needs food

Angel was nervous while laying in bed. Stroking Fat Nuggets he sighed softly while he looked at the door. Alastor was having… Issues and had to hunt. He understood. He was the same with sex so it was only fair he let Alastor hunt when he felt a need. But… Right in the middle of a cuddle session? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he was being too handsey.

What felt like hours was really just minutes and soon the doorknob twisted. Perking up Angel looked at the door stunned before smiling. Opening the covers of his blanket he soon cuddled up to the deer demon that crawled into bed. 

“You came back…” Alastor just smiled and stroked the spider demons face. Despite the fact he felt the bruise he got from his prey from earlier, this day was perfect. “I promised didn't I?” 

Angel smiled and laughed while holding onto the deer. Cuddling up to them he sighed and relaxed slowly. Right before he fell asleep he heard, “I love you.”


	2. Ah Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is a little… Frustrated

For two. Whole. Months. That little princess and her lapdog have been starving him! Well not physically… But he was being starved, power wise. He got so much energy from sex, having fallen to hell from lust. It was a part of him to literally feed off of sex. 

Pulling at his hair while hearing the rant he couldn't take it. “What's a girl gotta do to get some nuts in her mouth?!” Pin drop. Everyone was stunned at the sudden outburst. He isn't afraid of yelling at Vaggie but Charlie? Unheard of. Thankfully Alastor swooped in and led him to the bar before going to explain to Charlie and Vaggie.

Looking at Husk the cat immediately put alcohol in front of the spider demon. Downing it in one go he sighed at the burn and relaxed. Feeling arms wrap around him Angel relaxed against the familiar chest. Smiling he wrapped some fingers with his own while slowly sipping the alcohol. Then he said the words in the voice that made him melt. “I love you, Cher.”


	3. Of Strippers and Overlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel cannot stand his friends crying. The bad part is this isn't the first time.

Growling Angel stood in the lobby trembling. Holding the crying fox and sheep demon he calmed them down slowly. Laying the two exhausted strippers on the couch the pink eyed spider wrapped them both up in a blanket. “I am going to kill him. He… He raised a hand to two of the sweetest of his employees! He… I know for a fact he violated their contracts.…”

Charlie looked up at that. A red flashed in her eyes and her smile became a little… Sharp. “Hm… Since it's a broken contract… And judging how Valentino likes doing things it a soul contract it would be best if I… Helped. Would you like help Angel?”

Vaggie backed off from her girlfriend while tending to both Nasim and Bacchus. Alastor was staring at Angel with a smile. Angel smiled back knowing his fiancee was going to help. “Damn straight princess. Hey Niffty! Can you hold my dignity and engagement ring? I’ve got some sketchy shit to do.” 

It was during the aftermath of a overlord battle and Angel sitting at the top of the porn towers that the spider looked back. If you had told him fifty years ago he would be dating, and later engaged to a cannibal he would have asked if the sex was good. Given he wasn't getting any help would have called the person insane… But damn if he is happy with how his life turned out. Grabbing Alastors hand he kissed both their engagement rings. “I love you.” 


End file.
